cncfandomcom-20200223-history
The Devoted
The Devoted is the eighth stage of Kane's Challenge, and pits LEGION against the Brotherhood of Nod. In this stage, the player begins at the bottom of a cliff on the southwest corner of the map, with only a Construction yard. Tactics The Nod forces in this tend to initially attack with lower-tier infantry, vehicles, and Venoms. While initial attacks can be held off by base defenses and units, the Nod forces will quickly expand into nearby Tiberium fields, allowing them to produce a seemingly endless stream of high-tier vehicles, Commandos, and even Redeemers. Because of this, it is important to quickly build up a force capable of destroying the Nod forces before they start building more powerful units. In this mission, it is possible that you will lose your base, however, if you have a large enough force (see strategies below), it should be possible to win this battle. This mission may come down to an all-or-nothing attack, in which Nod may destroy your base, but by the time they do, your forces will have destroyed theirs and still have strength to finish off their forces in the field. Aerial Assault The nod base in the northeast corner of the map starts off defended by multiple Obelisks of Light and turrets, making rushing-style ground attacks difficult. The Nod base, however, is not without its weaknesses, namely that it starts with no SAM turrets, making it vulnerable to aerial attack. The easiest faction to do this with is the Global Defense Initiative or either of their sub-factions. The first step is to quickly construct a Power plant, one, or preferably two Tiberium refineries, a Command post, a barracks, and an airfield. You may also want to construct some base defenses, but this can be done without them. Once you have the airfield up and running, start producing Hammerheads at the airfield and Missile squads at the barracks. Load the missile squads into the Hammerheads and you have an aerial unit that is strong against infantry, vehicles, structures, and aircraft. You may want to add a a Hammerhead or two armed with Grenadier squads to clear garrisoned structures. You may experience attacks by infantry, low-tier armor, and Venoms, but the missile-armed Hammerheads should be able to hold them off. Keep producing Hammerheads and missile squads until you have about 10-12 missile Hammerheads. Once you have enough missile-armed Hammerheads, send them north, and attack the base from its leftmost flank. The first structure you should hit is their War factory. Take that out, and then move into the main part of the base, which should be cloaked by disruption towers. If Nod has built any SAM sites, there should only be one. If a SAM site shows itself, locate and attack it quickly, and you should be able to take it out with one missile volley- while losing no more than one or two Hammerheads. Once that threat is out of the way take out the disruption towers and check in the far northeast corner of the base for an Air tower. Take that out along with any Venoms it builds, then destroy the Construction yard. If a few rocket soldiers show up, take them out and then continue firing on the construction yard until it is destroyed. With the construction yard dealt with, destroy the Hand of Nod, the obelisks and other base defenses, refineries, tech buildings, and the power plants. Make sure you destroy all of the power plants, as it will make the next step a lot easier. Once you have destroyed the main base, there will probably still be some outlying bases remaining. Go south from where the Hand of Nod was, along the east side of the mountain. There will likely be Nod outposts near the Tiberium fields. If you destroyed all the power plants at the main base, these should be powered down. Take out the (powered down) SAM sites and any units with anti-air capabilities first. Then destroy any production structures, anti-ground defenses, power plants, and refineries. Keep going until all of the sub-bases are destroyed. At this point, Nod forces may have destroyed your base. Even if Nod builds a Redeemer, fear not, the AI will not place any rocket squads (Or any other infantry) in it, meaning it is a nothing but a big slow target for your Hammerheads. If that is the case, go back to where it was and avenge your base! Take out the AA-capable vehicles first, and finish off the rest and it will mission accomplished If you are playing as a Brotherhood of Nod or Scrin sub-faction, a similar tactic to the one above can be used, but replace Hammerheads with Venoms or Stormriders respectively. The only difference is that, with these units, you may need to build a few more to compensate for their lower individual firepower in comparison to missile-armed Hammerheads. Epic Unit Rush This tactic is much riskier than the aerial assault tactic, but it can still be effective. As this tactic's name suggests, it involves building a command post, tech center, and Reclamator hub (or faction equivalent) and sending an Epic unit onto the battlefield as soon as possible. Then, garrison the vehicle with infantry. Make sure you have at least on anti-air capable unit, ideally more than one. An engineer-type unit is also recommended as it allows the vehicle to self-repair. Once you have the epic unit completed and manned with infantry, use a similar path of attack to the aerial assault- attacking from the left flank and taking out the main base first, then the secondary bases in the east and southeast. Category:Kane's Challenge Missions